Family Love Hurt
by becsmc
Summary: A new face comes into town with connections to some people in the village and related to two, one living in the village and one who left but now making a dramatic return. Andie comes into the village with hope of finding one of her sister whilst wants to stay clear from the other. When Andie thinks she's falling for the local badboy, bad things could occur from it. T for language
1. New to town

It was late and it was raining. 10pm and dark.  
"I am on my way home now, Joe, the hospital wanted me working late what can I say? " Lindsey said over the phone to her fiance along with a giggle.  
Lindsey continued walking to her home until she saw something. Someone. A rather dark figure standing under the bus stand. Lindsey hung up and cautiously walked over to the dark figure, she couldn't make up her mind whether the stranger was male or female.  
"Hello, are you okay?"

They didn't reply. Lindsey got a little closer and stopped and looked at them, the shadows still kept their face unseen. She saw suitcases next to the person.  
"Are you new to the village? Anyone you know here that I can take you to?"  
Again still no reply.  
"I can't help you unless you talk"

"Who said I wanted your help?" At least now Lindsey knew the stranger was a female "Where can I find Nancy Osborne?"

"At The Dog? But I think she's out of town with her husband" A loud sigh came from their voice, they turned around and kicked the bus bench with their military boots. "God damn it" they hissed under their breath as they kicked it. Making Lindsey jump. "Look it's not a big deal, how do you know Nancy?"

"Kind of known her my whole life, she was bestfriends with my sister"

"Who's your sister?"

"Anne, but she also goes by the name of Mitzeee" that name rang a bell in Lindsey's head, where had she heard it? Then she remembered, Maxine talked about her. Mitzeee was her sister.  
"As in Maxine's sister"

"Yeah...Maxine" her tone was rather bitter. "I'm the other Minniver sister, the one she doesn't talk about"

"Look it's dark and raining, come back to my place and get warmed up yeah? You can stay the night and we can go from there"  
Finally she looked up to Lindsey. She was extremely gorgeous. Must run in the family. Brown long hair that was wavy, she looked like she had been crying though, caramel colored eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket with a wool hood attached to it that covered her from getting wet hair, a plain black jacket along with dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knee caps and black military boots. Nothing like her Maxine then.  
"Okay"

"What's your name, darlin'?"

"Andie"

Lindsey came through the door to the Roscoe's household. Joe came to the hallway and saw Lindsey and then saw Andie behind her, Joe looked at Lindsey still with a confused look on his face "Hi..." he mumbled giving her a quick peck "Bringing a patient home?"

"Excuse me?" Andie snarled getting slightly offended what he meant by that, "He doesn't mean offense I work at the village hospital" Andie understood more and relaxed, she was all on tense.  
"No, I found her outside at the bus stop, she was looking for Nancy but she's out of town"

"What's going on?" Sandy was heard from the kitchen making her way into the hallway too "Oh, hello" she greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey" Andie said a little nervous with her hands in her pockets, Lindsey once again told Sandy what she told Joe "I see, come on darling lets get you in here and I'll make a brew"

"Sounds good, thanks" They all walked into the living room. When Andie did she saw three more boys "Andie these are my brothers, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason"

"Nice to meet ya" Ziggy said with a winning smile as Leela was sat on his lap "This is Leela, my girlfriend" Leela also gave a lovely smile and waved briefly "Hi"

Where as Robbie played the hard man and gave her a nod, Jason waved. "Good to meet you guys"  
Andie sat down near to Ziggy and Leela. Joe and Lindsey sat on the sofa opposite her whilst Jason and Robbie stood behind the couch opposite her. It was pretty silent at first, Leela looked around and sighed before breaking the ice "So, Andie, how old are you?"

"25, my sister Mitzeee is two years older than me and Maxine is four years older"

"I'm sorry who the bloody hell is 'Mitzeee"

Andie rolled her eyes at Robbie's question "She's mine and Maxines sister, it's likely Max called her Anne?" They all now knew who they meant.

"Don't take the wrong way or somethin' but why didn't you go to Maxines?"

"Have you ever heard you mention she has another sister?" they all shook their heads. Even Leela who knew Maxine pretty well through Sienna, had only heard of one sister names Anne, but never an Andie.  
Andie nodded and looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up to the people that welcomed her into their home "There's a reason"

They all leaned in and waited for her to continue, Andie sighed loudly not liking to mention what happened, Sandy have her a brew and then sat down next to her, also leaning in to hear more.  
"Years ago, Mitz was engaged to this bloke, Maxine basically stole him from her...it sounds like a petty girl thing I know but it broke our Anne's heart, so I got mad and blamed her for my sisters misery, when Mitz ran away to here at the time I didn't know she was here, I blamed Max even more and told her I never wanted to see her again for turning my sister and my bestfriend away from me...I was a little angry at Mitz too...but I didn't blame her"

They all looked quite stunned at what sounded like a very dramatic story, Andie felt like she couldn't leave it there.  
"I haven't seen Max since...that was about 5 years ago, a year and a couple months ago I found Mitzee again, hadn't seen her in like 3 years, she told me she was moving to America, she was five months pregnant with her boyfriend Rileys baby, Riley was...he died, he was shot-"

"In this villiage?" Joe interrupted by asking, Andie stared at him and then nodded, Joe looked around at his family and mumbled "This place is cursed"

"It was a tragic loss" Andie added on to Joe's comment making him realize Riley wasn't part of a curse. He was tragically lost to a wound. Joe nodded in agreement "Of course, sorry"

"It's okay...so yeah when I found out Riley had died I...I didn't handle it so well, neither did Mitzeee by the look on her face, she told me to come with her and Carl who was Riley's dad, I saw I had nothing else here to hold me back so I went"

"And why are you back then?" Ziggy said still with a tight grip around Leela's waist "That's when it gets complicated, me and Mitzeee found out Maxine was getting married, she wanted to come for it, I didn't but she made me, she also said she wanted to move back...so we were gonna move back here together, well me, Mitz, her baby boy Phoenix and Mitzeee's boyfriend Jacob...we were all on the plane together and then when we got off they all disappeared it was weird, I thought I'd see them at baggage claim but I never did"

"Oh damn..." Ziggy sighed feeling deeply sorry for Andie. Andie didn't say anything. She took a sip of her tea "Wait so Mitzeee now has a boyfriend?" Jason asked confused. He was a little bit confused, you could tell by his scrunched up facial expression, Robbie sighed and rolled his eyes to his dumb twin brother.

"Yes? We went to America early last year in February, she met Jacob in July, she played hard to get for ages but he got her in the end, he's the first guy she's been with since Riley, the first man she's deeply loved since him, they've been together over a year now, clearly so yeah"

Sandy gave Andie a warming rub on the back "Well listen, love, you can stay here as long as you want to get yourself sorted, you could use our phone too and try and get hold of your sister"

"That won't work believe me, Mitzeee and I both cancelled our phone contracts so we could get new ones over here, bummer I know but-"

"Then we'll figure something out, you are just as welcome here as my boys are you here?" Sandy said with a smile to make her feel more welcome, which she did. Andie found it astounding how a family would take in a stranger like her.  
The front door then opened and slammed shut again, hearing foot steps come closer to the door.  
"Hey mum, who's are those bags I-Oh-"

Andie looked up at the man who was calling Sandy. Freddie looked back at her with a confused little smile on his face "I didn't know we had company"

"Freddie, this is Andie, she's going to be staying with us for a while until Nancy gets back in town"  
Freddie still kept a cocky little smirk on his face and nodded as his slid his keys in his back pocket "Oh cool, well hi"

Andie nervously smiled and bit her lip "Hi..." she looked Freddie up and down very subtlety. He was stunning.

Later on that night everyone was going upstairs to bed and wished Andie a good night rest as she slept on the couch, which was perfectly fine. The couch was very comfy. Unaware everyone had left, Freddie walked back into the living room from the kitchen and noticed Andie just sat there.  
"How long was I gone?" he joked making her laugh slightly at his crap joke.

"That blanket okay for you?"

"Yeah it's fine, thanks"

"Good, well goodnight"

"Goodnight"  
Freddie walked over to the door and looked behind him looking at her, he put his hand on the light switch and whispered in a mocking way "Don't let the bed bugs bite" Andie smirked at him and snuggled into a comfy position on the sofa as Freddie turned off the lights and headed upstairs.  
Andie was lay in 'bed' but still found it very hard to sleep. As in...she couldn't sleep. She was worried. What if something bad had happened, she couldn't bare if anything happened to her sister or nephew, even Jacob she was worried about. So many things kept running through her mindIt felt weird being back at this place even though she didn't spend long at the village at all but one of her worst memories had still took place at this village.

* * *

_"Andie, just-just come with me"_

_"What? To America?"_

_"Yes, it's always been your dream"_

_"I know, but come on Mitz this is-"_

_"I can't stay here, not with Riley gone, but I still need you, babe"_

_"It's just-"_

_"Who's keeping you here?"_

_"No-one, I'm just...nervous about this whole thing" Mitzeee tilted her head slightly and smiled slightly taking her sisters hand "I'll be right with you every step of the way, I love you, please sis, come with me" Andie stared at her sister for a moment and remembered how much she had missed Mitzeee and she also remembered how she never wanted to be apart from her again._  
_"Okay"_

* * *

Andie turned over and grabbed her ipad from her bag and clicked on her homescreen button to show her lockscreen picture, it was on herself, Mitzeee and Phoenix all together on the beach in Florida where they lived. She swiped it and went on to her homescreen photo. It was of her and Mitzeee taking a 'selfie' at disneyworld. Mitzeee had Minnie Mouse ears on whilst Andie had a Donald Duck hat on, they were smiling whilst slightly sticking their tongues out, hugging in front of the disney castle. It was her favorite picture of them both.  
Leela sat up in bed as Ziggy lay next to her, Leela got out her phone.

"Lee, what are you doing?"

"Calling Maxine, she should know her sister is in town"

"Did you here that story? I don't wanna speak to 'er"

"Yeah well, I'm breaking the rules" Ziggy sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Leela who was stubborn as hell. Leela waited for Maxine to pick up her phone, and waited...and waited  
"She's probably asleep Lee-"

"Shush!" Leela held her free up to Ziggy's face, her voicemail came up "Hi Maxine, it's Leela, look I just want to tell you that your sister is in town, she's staying at The Roscoes place, just so you know, okay bye"  
Leela smiled to herself feeling proud leaning back into the bed whilst Ziggy looked at her shaking his head at her. Leela looked at at him and rolled her eyes  
"Don't give me that look Zig she has a right to know, now lets just go to sleep" The two slid back down in bed and went to sleep.

**Please leave thought/reviews below on what you think so far and what you think should happen.**


	2. Help is required

Maxine woke up from bed and sat up, her pregnant belly made her struggle to sit up more now. Maxine took a deep breath and noticed her phone had a notification, for now though she ignored it and got up.  
"Oh you're up finally!" Dennis joked as he was cooking breakfast. Making Maxine suddenly feel insanely guilty for sleeping which was a ridiculous thing to be guilty over. Maxine looked down at the floor for a second and then looked back up trying to put on a smile.  
"Yeah...sorry, I didn't have the best night sleep"

"It's alright, love, I was complaining, I'm not like him y'know" he referred to Patrick, Maxine nodded and felt she had to realize that Patrick wasn't in her life, except he was still in the village hospital and still legally married to him , Maxine got up and walked in the bathroom. 10 minutes later Maxine went out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get dressed. She then joined Dennis and Blessing for breakfast.  
It was silent at first, Dennis looked at Maxine and noticed how fragile and afraid she still was, he tried to break the ice.  
"So how are you feeling today, Max?"

"I'm still a bit shaken, I mean, what's going to happen to me when he gets out of hospital-"

"He won't get near you, we promise" Blessing reassured Maxine by holding her hand, Maxine gave an appreciative smile to Blessing but still couldn't help but be worried.  
"And what about Dodge?! I mean he's in prison, I was nearly going to America and I come back when I found out he was in prison"

"Yeah and don't worry we'll try and figure that out, he did it because he was protecting ya, not out of cold blood evilness like Patrick"  
Dennis had a very good point. Maxine got up and went back into her bedroom to pick up her phone and saw she had a voice messgae.  
Maxine placed the phone to her ear and listened.  
**"Hi Maxine, it's Leela, look I just want to tell you that your sister is in town, she's staying at The Roscoes place, just so you know, okay bye"**

Maxine tried to not smash her phone by dropping it in shock, she threw her phone on the bed and ran out of her bedroom, Dennis looked at her worried and held out his hands and placed his left lightly on her shoulder "Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on?"

"I-I just got a voicemail from Leela...she-she said that my sister is back in the village" Dennis's eyes widened slightly and dropped his hand off of Maxine's shoulder, she had a tears in her eyes, from happiness. She suddenly felt safe, a smile came to Maxines face, she finally looked at Dennis.  
"She's home...Anne's home"

* * *

Andie woke up on the couch of the Roscoes  
"Mornin" Ziggy said drinking a cup of tea, Andie rubbed her eyes and looked to Ziggy who was stood in the kitchen "Hey, yeah morning, what time is it?"

"Bout half ten"

"Everyones in work already" Andie raised her eyebrows, to her, half ten was early for work "Yeah, Joe and Fred are in the garage, mum and Lindsey work at the hospital"

"And what about you?"

"I work in the garage too but today is my day off"

"Ah I see, you going out"

"Yeah with Leela, you gonna be okay?"

"Uh-Huh, I've been here before...once...I know where I'm going" The once Andie was referring to was the time she found Mitzeee here and also along the way found out Riley had been killed. She didn't read newspapers or watch the news so she literally had no idea, she only heard a guy from Hollyoaks was killed but she never thought in a million years that Riley would be the one who was killed.  
"Hey, Ziggy, where's the garage?"

"Behind the back of The Dog why?"

"Just so I know where to go incase I get bored or whatever" Andie shrugged her shoulders heading upstairs with her suitcase to get changed. By the time Andie got downstairs, Ziggy was gone. The house was fully empty. Andie went to the front door and turned around looking at the house.  
"I could SO rob this house right now..." Andie looked around it, shrugged her shoulders and left. Obviously she wouldn't do that. Just a thought. Andie took a walk around the village, it had changed in some places. But it seemed familiar in some places. Andie went straight round to the garage. Whilst Maxine sent Dennis out on a hunt to find Anne.  
Andie went behind The Dog and saw the Garage, music was blasting out loudly from it too. Andie walked in the garage. Neither of them noticed her at first. Freddie was under a car he was fixing up and Joe was looking down at some paperwork on the desk. Andie purposely dropped a spanner on the floor making a noise, causing Freddie to hit his head on the car.  
"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to do...that"

"It's fine, a little brain damage is manageable"

"Do you always make these one liner crap jokes?"

"Crap?" Freddie looked at her mocking to be offended as he stood up from fixing the car, Joe laughed "She has a point, she's known you for less than a day and she has you in a nutshell already"

"Shouldn't you be doing that paperwork? BOSS" Joe pulled his face to his baby brother and then looked back down at the paper work. Freddie turned back around to Andie and scratched the back of his neck "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I don't really know anyone here, thought I'd stop by, unless I'll be in the way?"

"No of course not" Freddie empathized trying to make it clear that he wasn't trying to get rid of her.

"Good, need any help?"

"You know cars?"

"Yeah, little" Andie said grabbing a wrench and walking over to it.

* * *

Dennis returned back to the house, Maxine's head snapped up as she was sat on the sofa, she spun around with a smile on her face but it slowly wiped away when she was Dennis came back alone. Maxine frowned and sat back down properly in the sofa. Dennis hated disappointing her, especially after everything she has been through, Dennis sighed deeply and then walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch "I'm sorry Max, I couldn't find her"

"Why would Leela say that Anne was back if she's not here?"

"You never know, maybe she's staying at a hotel or something and she'll come back to see you later"

"You think?"

"Yeah! Maybe she got here late, they offered for her to stay and then she booked herself in a hotel just out of town"

"I hope so, thanks for looking anyway Dennis, I'd go out myself but I just wasn't feeling very well today"

"I'd do anything for you, Max, you should know that by now" Dennis said with a little smile on his face making Maxine also smile with a little giggle. She was hopeful Dennis's theory was the real facts.

* * *

Half an hour later.  
"I must say am impressed" Freddie said with a pleasant surprised look on his face as Andie looked up from the car and walked back over to him with as she tossed him the wrench as she approached him closer then leaning on the car hood.

"What can I say? I didn't like math in college"

"Math?"

"Uh-huh, mam wanted me to be a maths teacher to make actual money apparently unlike my sisters, but like that was going to happen"

"Yeah...you're to sexy to be a maths teacher" Freddie eagerly flirted with that cocky little that always makes him look even more attractive and a part of him knows it. Andie raised her eyebrows a little taken back by how forward he was being with his lines, she chuckled a little and looked down at the floor then back up to him and boosted herself off the car hood and walked closer to him even more.  
"It's been hardly a day and I like you already" she playfully and lightly slapped him in the shoulder, Andie then stepped outside of the garage. Freddie's eyes followed her, when she was out of sight he took a deep breath from also being taken back, he then jumped back around to go fix his car, for a distance he saw Joe stare at him, Joe saw that Freddie was flirting like mad, Freddie held out his hands and shrugged "What?"

"Reel that idea back in Fred, by the looks of her, she doesn't play easy"  
Joe said with a little chuckle teasing his baby brother suggesting he will be getting no-where.

Andie stepped outside the garage and saw a car pull up in the car park, Andie stood up properly from leaning against the garage wall, she was Nancy step out of the car, she rushed around the car and hugged her husband, Darren, tightly then giving him a long soft kiss. When she saw them finally break apart from each other, Andie yelled "Nancy!"

Nancy turned around to see who called her name, but she never expected it to be Andie. She smiled with a little shock and held her hands out, with her eyes widened "Andie?!"

Andie ran up to Nancy and smiled brightly to her "Hi, sorry I didn't mean to _interrupt_ you"

"Don't be silly, honey, come here" Nancy smiled bringing Andie in for a warm embrace, she took it and hugged Nancy tightly. She is like another sister to her and a close friend. Letting go of Andie she still kept a smile to her "Andie you remember Darren?"

"Yes, I do, it's good to see you again"

"Hi, yeah you too, I'll go get the bags in so you two can talk" Darren goofly smiled giving Nancy a quick kiss on the cheek

"Thanks, babe" Nancy said as he kissed her on the cheek, she then looked back and Andie and took her hand "So, I didn't expect to see you here...what's going on?"

"I actually came here for your help" Nancy then looked at her confused and began to walk still holding Andie's hand so they walked together "My help?"

"It's been a mess Nance" Andie sighed getting emotional, Nancy looked at Andie in utter sympathy seeing how upset she was and not knowing why.

"Come on, lets go sit down and you can tell me everything" Nancy took Andie over to one of the outside tables outside The Dog near the pond, Nancy sat and looked at Andie for her to explain what went on. Andie began to explain everything that happened to Nancy, and the more she said the more Nancy grew concerned. Just like Andie, she was worried about what happened to them and where they could be now.  
"Andie, why haven't you called her?"

"Didn't she tell you? We cancelled our contracts for when we came back here to get new phones, I would have thought she called before she did"

"I hadn't spoke to Mitzeee in like a week or maybe even two"

"Oh, I would have thought she called even now"

"Wait, well me and Darren have been away, but Jack and Frankie never answer the phone...come with me, again" Nancy got up and went into the dog, with Andie following her. They went up to the phone and saw she had voicemail.  
"Darren have you heard these voicemails?"

"No, I've been with Oscar" he said with a bit of sass to show he is actually a hard working dad

"Alright!" Nancy yelled as he was in the other room "Cheeky..." she added on with a mumble making Andie smile through humor, they were always like this from years ago when they all hung out for tea.

**_"Message 1: Hey Darren it's Tony, I was wondering if you could sell me some wine for the Hutch cause-"_ **Nancy rolled her eyes and skipped the message "Darren! Tony wants to talk wine"

"Why?"

"I don't know something for The Hutch or something" Nancy rolled her eyes and then played the next message that was also the last message.

_**"Message 2: Nance? Look it's me, I'm back but somethings happened, I don't really want to discuss it over the voicemail so I'm staying at The Village hotel, I haven't got a mobile so call this number, it's the hotel number and ring me because I need you, bye" **_

The voice message ended, both girls stood silent for a moment, Andie pointed at the voicemail and finally broke the silence "I'm not going crazy that was her right?"

"It was, either it was or someone who scarily sounds like Mitzeee needs my help"

"Good, good so we can call her!" Andie said full of hope, Nancy smiled and nodded "You call her, I think her mind will settle if she hears you" Nancy said stepping away from the phone, Andie sat down and put the phone to her ear as she called back the hotel number. She waited for it to pick up. About ten seconds later they picked up.  
**_"Hello the village hotel how may I help you?"_**

"Hi, I was wondering if you could put me through to an Anne Minniver, I believe she is staying here?"

_**"Yes she is, I will put you through** now"_

"Thanks" Andie looked up at Nancy and nodded that she was being out through, Nancy took a deep breath feeling nervous about the whole situation she had just come home to, she sat down on the couch next to her and stared at her waiting to hear what was happening.

_**"Hello?"**_

"Mitz?"

_**"Andie? Honey I am SO sorry, we just couldn't find you and then there was the whole phone thing and-"**_

"Don't even worry about it, I'm just glad to hear that you're okay"

_**"We're all good, are you?"**_

"I'm fine, some people let me stay with them?"

_**"Better have not been a fella? I don't want you being took advantage of, now where are you?"**_

"Come Mitz what do you take me for? You? I'm kidding...I'm in Hollyoaks"

_**"You-You're in Hollyoaks? As in the village?"**_

"Yes, but it's okay I'm with Nancy"

_**"Nancy! Of course, well now that we know you're there we are coming there, we didn't want to go not knowing where you were"**_

"You're a good one sis, now you know where I am please come back"

_**"Okay... Pheonix is crying, so I have to go but we will be there tomorrow early okay? I love you"**_

"I love you too, see you tomorrow" and with them words Andie hung up and breathed deeply through relief that everything was going to be okay she sunk down into the sofa and covered her face with her hands and smiled under .  
Nancy couldn't help but smile also, her bestfriend was coming back. Her bestfriend was coming home.

* * *

Mitzeee hung up the phone and took a deep breath, standing up going over to Pheonix "Baby boy what's wrong, you tired?"  
Pheonix nodded his head and Mitzeee picked him up and balanced him on her hip, she stared at him and smiled, running her hand over his head that had very soft brown hair "You look so much like your daddy, and I know that he's looking down on you and that he loves you so much" she whispered and she kissed him on the forehead and then placed him down in his bed basket that she had bought for him. Her boyfriend Jacob came from out of the bathroom. Jacob was originally from New York before he moved to Florida. He had tanned soft skin, ripped muscular body and very clean cut black hair, he had the face of an angel, he was gorgeous with his stunning bright blue eyes. It was an immediate attraction, but Mitzeee fell for his caring personality, she didn't want to fall for him. But she failed.

"You okay, hon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just got off the phone...with Andie"

"What? That's great! Where is she?"

"Hollyoaks"

"Oh, that's erm-?"

"She knew Nancy was there so"

"Has she seen Maxine?"

"Oh god I hope not, without me there it will be world war bloody three"

"So, you're really ready to go back?" Mitzeee took another deep breath, it wasn't like she left as soon as Riley died, she left months after, but she knew that as soon as she went back, that memory of him lying on the floor, trying to hold on to his breath whilst she was hung over him begging him to stay with her. Would come flooding back. But she looked back at Jacob and nodded  
"Yeah I think I am, afterall...It's about time you met my other sister, it'll be nice to also meet her husband, Patrick"

Completely clueless, huh?


	3. Look who's back

"Do I really have to do all this by myself"

"Oh come on Jake, you're the man, do the man thing" Mitzeee said as she was sat on the sofa with her feet up on the table as she was using one hand to look on twitter on her phone and her other hand to gentle rock Pheonix's bed basket.  
"And what is that exactly? Packing your high heels?"

"Exactly" Mitzeee said with a cheesy smile as she shrugged her shoulders along that smile staying on her face, Jacob tilted his head to Mitzeee and sighed.

"There...your majesty"

"Ey don't you be giving me any of that, you, I've been very stressed lately"

"Okay okay, now come on" Jason walked over to the sofa and cupped her face, giving her a quick peck on her forehead, Jacob slid his hands down to hers and took them lifting her up "Now come on you" as Mitzeee's feet landed on the ground, Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight and close, Mitzeee bit her lip and stared into his eyes.  
"Let's get you back to your sisters" Jacob mumbled as he then quickly kissed her hard and long. Mitzeee walked over to the suitcases and grabbed her bright pink one and then put her baby boy into his baby carrier  
"Let's go" she cocked her head with another excited smile.

* * *

Andie packed her suitcase and took it downstairs into the Roscoes hallway where they all stood except from Robbie and Jason who were in school.  
She turned around from the front door to them all. "Thank you guys so much for letting me stay the night"

"We're just glad that you've found your sister okay" Lindsey smiled gently with her arms around Joe, Joe gave a half smile and nodded along with what Lindsey said, they all agreed and were all glad.  
"Thanks, she should be here soon"

"I'm actually looking forward to meet her, she sounds like a right laugh" Ziggy commented with a cheeky grin on his face. Lucky Leela wasn't there. She'd get jealous. Easily. Andie raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side for a second "She is, gets her into trouble sometimes" Andie joked.  
"We'll still be seeing you around though yeah?" Freddie asked with a hopeful look in his eyes, the rest of them all looked at each other and rolled their eyes, even Sandy.

"Of course, we're here to stay"

"Does that mean you'll be needed a job?" he asked.

"I guess so? Why?"

"I've seen what you could do with an engine, you're good, real good, you want a job at the garage it's yours" Ziggy slapped Joe on his left peck, making Joe hold it from not understanding why he was the one being slapped.

"Are you serious?"

"You want it?"

"Yes! I don't know how to thank you!" She really didn't except hug him which she did do "Look thanks guys again for everything, seriously, I'll see you all son"

"Bye, love" Sandy said with a sweet smile, when she left, Freddie turned round to his family staring at him "What now?"

"Would you even care to discuss with us giving out job willy nilly!" Ziggy folded his arms, he wasn't complaining. He was glad Andie had a job but it was still stupid of Freddie to just give out a job like that.

But Freddie couldn't help but chuckle "Willy Nilly? What are you Zig? Five"

"Regardless of Ziggy's poor words, he has a point" Joe held out his hand and placed it on Ziggy's shoulder for back up to his brother. Freddie held his hands up and apologized that he acted so drastically "Look, sorry guys but I was just trying to be nice"

"Trying to be flirty more like" Lindsey mumbled in a teasing way

"What you on about?"

"Oh come off it Fred, you fancy the bloody pants off her" Lindsey once again teased him as she poked his shoulder then jumping onto the stairs. Freddie didn't know what to do except laugh it off "Okay she's attractive yeah but...but...ah forget it" Freddie sighed and then went upstairs as the rest of them laughed.

* * *

There was hardly enough room in Nancy and Darren's home, they did have a spare room for a couple of weeks since Esther was on holiday with some friends.  
So that was a bonus, but still was crapped for a lot of people to stay in for. Darren had something to say about it as always.  
Darren was following Nancy around the apartment ranting off, she was growing bored of it all, hearing enough when they got back into the kitchen, Nancy groaned annoyed and turned around to him.  
"Darren! Look, Mitzeee and Andie are my very close friends and I'm sure and don't even deny this, if it was one of your friends who was in this situation you'd be begging me to put them up for a while"

Darren sighed and rolled his eyes to come up with a debating reply but Nancy beat him to it "Are you seriously going to deny that, come one Darren, I thought you were better than that, baby" Nancy pulls the good old puppy dog eyes and pouted "Don't do that" Darren mumbled under his breath as he couldn't resist that look on her face.  
"Besides you like Mitzeee, you even fancied her at one point" Nancy got out of her puppy look as she turned around and looked down at the gossip magazine, Darren started to stumble on his words to cover up the truth she spoke, hearing him stumble like the monkey fool he is made Nancy bite her lip to try and stop her from laughing.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Oh please, you named a smoothie after her and then sucked on her finger" At first Darren generally didn't have a clue what she was on about at first but then he remembered that he in fact did do both things and ended up with a smoothie chucked at him by Mitzeee. From then their friendship blossomed.  
"Good point, heh, I take it she told you"

"Yes if that wasn't obvious enough, look I know it's gonna be cramped but erm..." Nancy put on her seductive voice, speaking softer and slightly slower, she turned back around facing Darren, running her hand down his shirt, she then took her seductive voice to the next level and turned it into a whisper  
"I promise I'll make it up to you"

Darren smiled like a seven year old in a sweet shop, Nancy giggled and nodded as Darren's lips came onto hers.

"Wow, everytime I walk in you two are swallowing each other" They take their lips off each other and turned their heads to Andie stood in the door way with her bags, they both embarrassedly smiled to her and broke away from each other, As soon as Andie placed the bags on the sofa, a big call came from outside.  
"Call this a welcome party for the queens return!?"  
A smile then appeared on both Andie and Nancy's face, whilst Darren was completely clueless and didn't recognize the voice...at first  
"Well, we know who that big mouth is" Nancy added walking towards Andie

"It couldn't be a Minniver? Minniver's don't have big mouths" the sarcasm from Andie's voice was clear as day, an idiot could even tell how sarcastic she was being. The two girls literally sprinted down the stairs. When they got to the door frame, there she stood. Back in the villiage.

Mitzeee.

"Mitz!" Andie smiled as she ran and hugged her extremely tightly, Mitzeee smiled widely at her sister embrace and placed her head into Andie's neck, she then gave her a kiss "I know it's only been like three days but I was very worried" Mitzeee said, taking the mickey she tugged on Andie's cheek and then gave it a light tap. Andie smiled "Wow...I've missed you too"

"And I love you" Mitzeee gave another kiss on her baby sisters forehead, Andie then gave a big hug to Jacob, she then went and said hello to her nephew.  
Mitzeee turned around to the person she generally hasn't seen in a long time, Nancy. Mitzeee smiled bright with tears in her eyes.

"Hiya Nance...long time"

"True right long time, Miss Minniver" Nancy said with a tone of sarcastic humor as she hugged her bestfriend tightly with tears falling down her cheek aswell as Mitzeee, she let go of Nancy and got a good look at her "You've cut your hair"

"Yes, kind of new hair new change sort of thing"

"It looks fab...you are still married to Darren right? He is still involved in this change?"

"It's been difficult with that man, but yes he is still"

"Good...good god I have missed you, ah! Nancy, this is Jacob my boyfriend" Nancy smiled and gave Jacob and welcoming hug "Nice to meet you...and you, you are gorgeous"

"Thank you, clearly-"Mitzeee said as she flicked her hair then looking down at Nancy bonding with her baby.  
"Oh Pheonix, of course!"

"You're looking gorgeous too Mizteee"  
Nancy scanned Pheonix, he was a beautiful baby boy "He...he looks just like Riley" Nancy said with a smile looking back up at Mitzeee. Mitzeee just nodded and smirked back.  
"Gonna have to punch them girls off him when he's older"  
Nancy made a little muffled laugh and then stood back up "We should get you all up"

"Eh, hold on, I need to see someone first"

"Can't that wait" Andie moaned rolling her eyes, Mitzeee pulled a meaning business face to her sister. She realizes Andie and Maxine don't exactly see eye to eye, they haven't for years, Maxine did blame herself for Andie hating her so much, but Mitzeee blamed herself for leaving.  
Family is family now in Mitzeee's book, she messed about with Costello's in the past but she is keeping the only family she's got close to her.  
Mitzeee pointed her finger out in front of Andie "Listen to me, whatever hate you have against Maxine is now over you hear me? She's just gotten married! We should be happy" Andie looked down at the floor and frowned like she was being told off by her mum or something.

Nancy stood there, dreading that the next thing she had to say, was going to upset Mitzeee already just as they were reunited. Nancy closed her eyes and just blurted it out "Mitzeee, somethings happened"  
She then opened her eyes to Mitzeee staring at her back, looking very worried all of a sudden. Andie looked up from the floor and surprisingly did the same look. Jacob just looked at Mitzeee and saw how worried she was, which made him concerned.

"What? What's happened?" Her voice went shaky, she smile was clean gone by now. It was like deja vu.

"Please, let's get inside" Nancy tried to not just come out with, she needed to sit them down to tell them, she turned around and went to go walk into the pub. But Mitzeee wanted to know. She was impatient and needed to know what this was about before being given the light hearted explanation.

"Nancy, what's going on" her tone was more stern now, part of her didn't even want to hear what Nancy would say, she was scared. Mitzeee lost so many people and has had her heartbroken in so many ways in this town, but for the people still left here that she loves. It was worth living there for.  
Slowly Nancy turned around and looked back up to Mitzeee with a saddened look on her face.

"Maxine, her wedding, it went badly"

"Badly what kind of badly?"

"Please Mitzeee get inside" Nancy strained and motioned her hand out to her home.

"Maybe it's for the best to get inside, babe, come on" Jacob laid his hand lightly on Mitzeee's shoulder giving her a kiss on the top of her head to try and calm her down, Mitzeee turned her head to him then to Andie, Andie said nothing. She just nodded motion to her that Jacob was right and that they should go inside to hear what's happened.

True, Mitzeee was back. But the queen of the village wasn't off to the best start.


	4. Hello Again

They went on in through the pub, people recognized Mitzeee and wanted to say hello to her put she hurried so fast through the pub they didn't have the chance.  
Andie was the last one to walk in, she saw people looking. Darren stood behind the bar and looked at her wanting to be filled in. Andie turned her head to Darren and raised her eyebrows to try and break the awkward situation.  
"Do you want to fill me in?" Darren said with a little chuckle to try and lighten up the mood as he always does.

"What's happened to our sister, Darren?" Darren gulped heavily and looked down at the bar, wiping it with a rag towel

"Thats-That's something you should hear from Nancy" Darren didn't want to tell her. It wasn't his place to.

Andie laid her hands flat on the bar and leaned over, she spoke in a lower tone to sound more serious as she was about to ask a very serious question  
"Just tell me one thing, is my sister dead?"  
Darren held his hands up and got nervous. Clearly she wasn't but it was such a dramatic and forward question it made him all nervous that he didn't want to say the wrong thing to her.  
"No! No, if she did we would have called not that-this isn't-it only just came out I-just go speak to Nancy"

Andie leaned back from the bar and stood up properly "Sorry, Darren, I didn't want to prepare myself for news like that" Darren smiled sheepily as Andie walked away and up to the flat. Jacob held Pheonix in his hands and walked over to Nancy and mumbled  
"Is there anywhere I can put Pheonix down?"

"The first door on the left, it's the room you'll be staying in"

"Perfect, thanks"  
Jacob went to the door that lead to the bedrooms and then turned around to Mitzeee who still looked extremely worried, clutching onto Andie's hand.  
"Hey" he whispered to get her attention. Mitzeee didn't realize she was being looked at and tried to shake of the worried look, she looked up to him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, sorry, what's up?"

"Do you want me to stay in there? Or do you want me to come back out?" Mitzeee looked down and then looked at Andie, Andie gave her a little smile to try and secure her with, well everything. Mitzeee returned the favor and smiled back then looked up to Jacob.  
"Maybe it'll be best if you stayed in there...and watch after Pheonix, you know?"

Jacob nodded, he leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss, he then whispered  
"Whatever this is, we'll get through"  
Mitzeee lent her forehead against his and closed her eyes "I love you" she whispered back.  
Jacob then kissed her on the nose "I love you too, babe" he then stood back up with Pheonix still asleep with his head settled on Jacob's shoulder, Jacob turned around and went into the other room. Nancy stood in front of the two sisters for a while and then sat on the sofa opposite them. Nancy rubbed her palms together and tried to tell them that their sister as been abused for nearly a year in the gentlest way.

"Maxine's wedding was a few days ago"

"Yeah we know that's why we came back" Mitzeee added on. Nancy nodded and rubbed her palms again, Mitzeee noticed and knows she does that when she's either nervous or scared to tell someone something.

"Right, well, on the day of the wedding everything was fine...at first, then-then we got to the reception and Maxine seemed, I don't know how to describe it...off? She didn't exactly look like what a bride should look on her wedding day, she looked miserable, sad...anyway, Patrick then announced that Maxine wasn't feeling well and that he was going to escort her home but she insisted that she went alone, infact she demanded in a way, she kept saying for him to leave her alone and help insisting he would walk her home till he grabbed her arm...and her sleeve ripped, her arms were covered in bruises"

"Wh-What?" Mitzeee said in a gasped whisper in tears filling up praying for a different explanation than the one she was assuming to.

Nancy took a deep breath and finally told them "Patrick...had been abusing her, for nearly a year"

"Eh? You what!?" Andie shouted standing up still holding onto Mitzeee's hand, Mitzeee then also stood up and put both her hands on Andie's shoulder and made her turn to look at her.  
"Have you seen or spoken to her?"

"No, why would I have-I mean, I didn't know"

"I'm not suggesting you did ,sweetheart" Mitzeee rubbed Andie's arms to try and comfort her as she tries to act brave as she was the older sister and had to be more strong but was deeply just as a mess.  
Andie gulped heavily and ran out of the living room, Mitzeee took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and scratched her forehead to try and wrap her head around what she has just been told, Mitzeee dropped her arms down back to the side of her body and turned to Nancy. She saw how guilty Nancy looked even though none of this was her fault. But no-one enjoys giving that kind of news to someone especially when they just arrived back into town starting on a good note and then instantly continuing of a bad one  
"I need to speak to her"

"Mitzeee, I'm sorry this happened" Mitzeee turned back around from having her hand on the door handle and looked back to Nancy.

"Not as much as I am" Mitzeee said with her voice getting shaky again from trying not to cry, Mitzeee then went downstairs after Andie. She found her crouched down on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, she saw a few tears drop on the floor from her face. Went she made it downstairs, she said nothing, she simply laid her hand on Andie's back and then just said her name.  
"Andie..."

Andie slowly stood up and face Mitzeee, except she didn't look at her, she looked at the wall

"I know this is hard, it's hard for me too, but what's got you so upset over this that you're crying badly?" Andie knew what Mitzeee was trying to say. Of course you'd be upset hearing this, but anger would be more the emotion than breaking down and sobbing. Andie finally looked back up to Mitzeee.

"The reason? The reason is because the last time I saw Max, I told her I never wanted to see her again and basically told her that I hated her, what sort of sister does that-"

"What sort of sister runs away from her troubles and leaves her two sisters behind?" Referring to herself.

"It was because of her, which is why I said I hated her but Mitzeee, I never wanted this"

"Of course you didn't, nobody did"

"And now all I can think about is the times she rang you up whilst we were in America, she was being beaten black and blue and she was so scared that she said nothing"

"We're going to get through this, you hear me? Me, you and Max" Mitzeee took Andie by the hand again "Let's go see our sister"

* * *

Maxine sat at home, watching TV, it had been two days since she got that voicemail. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Maxine shot up and went as fast as she can to the door.  
"Anne-"  
It wasn't Mitzeee, it was Leela. Maxine grabbed Leela's hand and dragged her in the house taking her a bit by surprise "Whoa what's up with you?"

"What was the voicemail about? A joke?"

"Excuse- no! Max I would never do that, not after everything you've been through"

"Oh so you heard?" Maxine mumbled walking into the kitchen, Leela nodded and slowly followed her "Yeah I did, I'm sorry you went through that"

"It's happened there's nothing we can do but why did you say my sister was here?"

"She is!"

"Where?"

"She was at the Roscoes but she went to Nancy's just this morning"

"She's at Nancy's? Of course she is, why didn't she come and see me then?"

"You two aren't exactly on the best of terms I gather" Leela shrugged her shoulders following to her crossing her arms as Maxine's face was extremely confused, she looked away from Leela for a second and tried to grasp where that assumption came from.

"Leela, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Yeah she said that you stole a fella?" Maxine sighed in disbelief and sat down at the table "Surely Anne must be over that by now"

"Hold on, Anne? Mitzeee"

"Yes! Anne, Mitzeee it's both the same women"

"Uh-huh okay except that isn't the girl I'm on about" Maxine looked up to Leela and looked extra confused now, sighed once more she mumbled giving up on being so confused and placed her head on her forehead.

"What?"

"It's not Anne that's in town, it's your other sister" Maxine looked up again and Leela, now with a face that was utter shock.

"Andie?" she said with a gasp, Leela nodded and shrugged her shoulders "Oh no, that's just what I need, the sister who hates me"

"Hate?" Leela said with a disblief chuckle not really believing that could be true, sisters could hate one an other.

"She blames me for Anne leaving in the first place, so yes hate"

Before Leela could add anything to try and comfort Maxine's worry, the door then again knocked. Leela placed her hand on Maxine's shoulder and then went over to the door, it was Dennis. Not alone. Mitzeee and Andie. Leela waved to Andie as she then did back to Leela. Mitzeee then gathered they knew each other. Maxine didn't hear any speaking at all, she grew a little curious and shouted  
"Err who is it?"

Leela opened her mouth to speak and struggled what to say "Its-" Mitzeee budged past her before she even got the chance to finish her sentence, Andie however walked past gentler, she looked at Leela at little embarrassed "Sorry, she's nice, honest" Andie whispered as she then walked past her even more so towards Mitzeee. Leela and Dennis understood this would be a genuine family moment and they should give the three of them some space.  
Mitzeee walked as fast as she could in her high heels, she walked in front of the kitchen area and stared at Maxine as she stared back at her.

"A-Anne" Maxine said with a wimper from tears along with a smile from the first time in days. Mitzeee gave a warm smile back that was mixed with sympathy, her smile then wiped away as she saw Maxine and the way she was, she looked at her fragile older sister and hardly even recognized her. And not just because she's got big from being pregnant.  
Maxine heard footsteps come out of hiding as Andie stepped out of around the corner and stepped out next to Mitzeee.

"Andie"

"Hey, sis" Andie weakly murmured in a nervous tone. Mitzeee looked from Andie to Maxine and walked over to her, crouching down to Maxine's level as she was sat down, Mitzeee placed her left hand on Maxine's cheek  
"God Max, why didn't you say anything we would have come straight back here for you"

"Both of you?" Maxine mumbled as she looked up to Andie who was stood at the middle of her sisters, Andie stared at Maxine in disbelief. She found it quite insulting infact, that Maxine would think that Andie would honestly let her older sister suffer and be beaten whilst she was in the sunshine with no worries.  
"Yes both! Jesus Max you can't think..." Andie sighed deeply and looked up to the ceiling as she walked over to grab and chair and then she brought the chair back around to where she was stood and sat down and looked at Maxine. Mitzeee took a deep breath through her nose and looked to the side for a moment whilst Andie moved about to speak to Maxine.

"As much as I've dislike you, you're still my sister and I love you"

"I love you too...I love both of you" Maxine looked back and forth the them and then looked down to the floor.

"But you have to understand, I couldn't tell you anything, he'd find out and then you'd be in danger rather than me"  
Mitzeee stood up and then looked down at her, she sassily placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head and raised her voice, but not raising her voice at Maxine, but just raising her voice altogether.  
"Us? He's the one that's in danger now tell me where is he?"

"Hospital" Maxine said shrugging her shoulders looking back up to Mitzeee, Andie licked her lips and also looked to up to her sister and breathed in loudly making a 'hsss' noise along with it.

"Well, it looks like someone beat us to it, Anne" Mitzeee raised her eyebrow and pulled her suspicious face "Who, exactly beat us to it?"

Maxine hesitated to answer at first, she scratched her forehead and then laid her hand on her belly "It was Dodger"  
Andie had no idea who that was but Mitzeee did and found it rather hard to believe. She leaned forward a little bit and scrunched her face up a little bit.  
"Dodger? Savage? As in the hot bloke who flirted with me whenever he had the chance"

"Yes...that's him...Dodge, he's Patricks son" Mitzeee and Andie's eyebrows risen and their eyes widened slightly Maxine then added on "And, he and I...well we're in love" Mitzeee's eyes widened even more, she was very much taken back by all the information. Mitzeee was also confused since she though that Dirk guy was his dad, but then again she had been gone for a while, so she didn't question it now.  
"So, the beaters son is a beater?" Andie openly questioned not trying to sound too harsh. She thought it just sounded quite ironic.

"No! It wasn't like that! Patrick tried to take me, Dodger did it because he was trying to protect me"  
Andie stood up and stood next to Mitzeee, Andie looked at Mitzeee and mumbled "I think we should go pay a visit-"

"No! It's too dangerous, he's seen your face Anne, on pictures" Mitzeee nodded and agreed it would be dangerous, she then dipped her head to the side for a moment and then held her finger out in front of her and said with a higher pitch of tone from thinking of her new brilliant idea  
"But, has he seen her face?" Maxine saw Mizteee point to Andie's face looked willing and able to go to the hospital and find Patrick.  
"Well...no, I don't think so"

"Charming" Andie joked, but didn't take it personally that she had never been mentioned, It is after all what she told Maxine to do all them years ago.

"Sorry, And, the only photos we had were from years ago, and you kind of...took them" Andie bowed her head down for a second and remembered she did both of burn some and rip her out of the rest. But this means that Patrick would have no idea who Andie was or what she wanted. All he would know is that Andie was pissed. And not the drunk kind.  
"I still can't have you going-"

"Max, he has no idea who Andie is, it's a perfect opportunity, besides what can he do in a hospital, ey? He's in a bloody hospital! He'd get arrested on sight of him even touching her in a violent way And will go in there and get in and out" Maxine stood up and looked at her sisters that were determined to see the man who has been putting her through this hell, and they were right, he could anything to them, not whilst he was in the hospital and not when he's out, they'll be too many people on his back now he won't even get the chance to place his feet at her doorstep. She realized that she was safe now and that she had so many people behind her that Patrick and his evil ways will not get not get to her anymore.  
"Okay"

Mitzeee walked over to Maxine and held her hands and made her look into her eyes.  
"We are doing this for you, Max, you have to understand that what we have heard has happened to you, has killed us" Maxine took her eyes of Mitzeee and looked at Andie. She had her left hand placed on her right shoulder and her right hand placed on her left arm just about her elbow, Andie nodded to what Mitzeee was saying, Maxine feels that Mitzeee speaking for Andie doesn't make it true with her. They hadn't spoke in years, she felt nervous a little around her. But that's all gone now in Andie's books, and she's determined to prove that to Maxine.  
"She's right, Maxine, it's destroyed the both of us"

"Exactly, it's destroyed us both, now we understand that you were scared to tell us, we get that, but you don't got to be scared no-more, we're here and we're not going anywhere, we are here for you...and our future niece or nephew" making all three of them smile, Mitzeee pulled Maxine in for an embrace and kissed her on the head, Maxine then held out her hand to Andie, Andie stared at Maxine's hand and took it. All three of them stood there and hugged each other warmly, all three of them were back together again.


	5. Chapter 5

Andie and Mitzeee rushed around the back of The Dog to the car park, Freddie popped his head out the garage when he heard the running footsteps making a loud noise, He saw Andie and walked out to see why she was in such a hurry, just as the two girls were about to get into Mitzeee's car, Andie looked up from his call of her name, she smirked to herself and shut the car door and walked over to him. As she did Mitzeee looked up confusedly and followed Andie with her eyes, when she saw Freddie her eyebrow cocked up, she leaned back on the car door. Watching her little sister have a chat with the very handsome stranger.

"Hey, grease boy" Andie teased as she looked up to his hair, Freddie opened his mouth pretending to be offended, he hovered his right hand over his hair as he made a compelling argument.  
"This takes a lot of grafting, you know"

"That doesn't make it look any less like grease ball, gel boy"

"Grease boy now gel boy, not a fan of these nicknames"

"Sorry" she laughed tapping him on the arm briefly, neither of them really took notice of the touchy feely, but nothing was going unnoticed by Mitzeee.

"Anyway, where you heading?" Freddie curiously asked without trying to sound too nosy into Andie's personal business, Andie debating on telling him, she turned around and looked at Mitzeee for a moment and still debated, Mitzeee looked at her curiously wondering what the hell she's doing. Slowly Andie turned back around and just told him the truth.  
"The hospital"

"You okay?"

"We're, going to see someone"

"Who? You don't know-No you can't be serious...Patrick?!"

"So the whole village knows about my sisters unwell treatment"

"Yes, but look doing this will be a mistake, shouldn't you be with Maxine?"

"We've been with her these past two days, you seeing me running in and out of the stores was to check she got everything she wanted, Mitzeee's boyfriend is with her right now, she's bonding with my Nephew, Pheonix"

"Then I'm coming with ya"

"No, I don't need a sitter, we both don't"

"Look, this man has been beating your sister without being spotted, he did it to her in the streets just by grabbing her hard, I want to make sure he doesn't touch you"

"You mean, us?" Andie corrected him motioning her hand to Mitzeee, Mitzeee looked at her hand and noticed Andie was moving it to signal for her to come over, she didn't hang about, Mitzeee squired over and stood next to Andie.

"Freddie, this is Mitzeee my sister, Mitzeee, Freddie" Freddie gave a welcoming nod and shook Mitzeee's hand "Good to finally meet you"

"Oh yeah? Been heard of have I?"

"Absolutely, this one been banging on about you and some other people in the village seem to be fond of you"

"Not how I remembered it" Mitzeee mumbled looking around the village with all memories still stored in her head. Some good, some very bad. There was quite a long silence between the three of them, Andie looked at Freddie as he egged on that he has offered to go with them. Andie shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes and turned around to Mitzeee.

"Mitz, Freddie wants to come along"

"Does he now?"

"Look, Mitzeee, I know we've just met but I just want to help you both"

"Andie more like" Mitzeee mumbled under her breath pulling on a smile to cover up her little sneaky comment "Fine, yeah-"

"Anne-"

"Ey don't start getting all formal with me, we need some muscle, and he's got plenty" Mitzeee was known as a little flirt. It's always innocent though, she'd never cheat on anyone. Freddie sarcastically smile to Andie, making fun of her that he got his way, Andie pulled one back then quickly gave him a little dirty look and walked over to the car as he followed.  
Freddie sat in the back of the car and looked at Andie and Mitzeee in the front having a quiet chit chat, Freddie wanted to not just sit in the back so he started getting to know Mitzeee.

"So Mitzeee, how old are you?" Andie turned around confused since she already gave him an age.

"25" Freddie chuckled and then looked at Andie surprised "You told me she was 27"

"WHAT" Mitzeee said taking her eyes off the road turning her head to his sister "Why the hell did you say that?"

"It's not an old age-"

"Still!"

"Mitzeee keep your eyes on the bloody road" Andie put her hand on Mitzeee's chin, making her move her head back forward onto looking at the road. Andie sighed and turned to Freddie  
"I said Mitzeee was 25"

"No you said you were 25"

"Ha her? She's just turned 24 three weeks ago"

"Cheers Mitz"

"Why did you tell me different"  
Andie laid her head on the back seat "I was a bit all over the place, I panicked I dunno...didn't want to come off as a stupid kid"

"23 just turned 24 is hardly a child"

"Some people used to call me a kid because I was the youngest, but yeah me 24-"

"Only just" Mitzeee mumbled with a smirk from embarrassing her

"ROAD...yeah so 24, 25 and Max is 27, honest" Freddie nodded and took her word for it, Andie then thought something she didn't think about before "Hang on how old are you?"

"28" Mitzeee cleared her throat from hearing that her sister has been flirting with a guy 4 years older than her. It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital, infact, they wondered why they didn't just walk. It only took two minutes driving. All three of them got out and went in the hospital together, Freddie went over to the desk where Lindsey was stood behind the desk. She looked up and looked surprised to see Freddie here, she didn't know of anyone he knows in her, or he had put in here.  
"Freddie, what are you doing here"

"Tell me where Patrick is" Lindsey looked at Freddie not really understanding why he'd want to see him, she then looked behind him and saw Andie and who must be Mitzeee as she has never seen her before, Lindsey shook her head and leaned in forward to Freddie and warned him in a whisper.  
"You can't take them to him"

"It's what they want, they were going to come without me but I insisted, it's just going to be Andie going in, Patrick has no idea who she is, I will be waiting outside the curtain and I'll watch to make sure nothing happens"

"So why is her sister here?"

"Moral support, break his face if he touches her like I would"

"What's Andie got that's made you so hooked?" she teased again, Freddie chuckled it off and bit his lip to pause thinking on what to say that will make that sound less true.  
"Who says she's not hooked one me?"  
Then Lindsey was the one that laughed "You think a girl like that will be hooked on you, garage boy"

"What is it with these nicknames? And hey I can get a girl like Andie"

"You can get a girl who will give it up easily, like Sinead, but a girl like her, nah"

"We'll see, now tell me"  
Lindsey groaned and rubbed her face with her palms then shook her head looking down at the paper work she had, running her index finger down the sheet to try and find his name, she blew a raspberry whilst it being all silent and awkward as she felt Freddie's eyes looking her waiting for her to look up so she would tell him, made her feel rather under pressure with it all. Finally she found his name, she looked up and opened her mouth  
"Ward B, he's in Ward B"

"Thanks my sis in law I owe you one" Freddie turned to the two sisters and motioned his head for them to follow him, as they were walking Mitzeee took a good look of Freddie from behind and then whispered to Andie "So, you like him then?"

"Freddie? Yeah he's nice"

"He certainly is"

"Oi, Jacob" Andie reminded her older sister about her boyfriend that was sat at home with her baby.

"Oh please, you know I'm faithful to Jake, but come on Andie, you want that and if I was single I'd fight you for him, he wants you, you can tell go do something about it-"

"Okay you are getting very much ahead of yourself" Andie laughed as she held onto Mitzeee's hands, Mitzeee giggled along with her from teasing her.

"My little sister's all loved up"

Andie bit her lip still smiling to stop from giggling, she raised her tone to sound mockingly and joked "Please, Mitz be the mature sister that we know you aren't"  
Mitzeee opened her mouth in surprise of what she just said, in a humorous way though.  
Suddenly they came to a stop as Freddie stopped them "Alright, gigglers this is it"

They stopped laughing and slowly dropped they're smiles, they didn't look scared, or angry or upset...they looked vengeful, made Freddie a little bit nervous. The Minniver sisters get that look in their eyes, it can only mean bad things occur. Maxine hadn't had that look in a while, but Mitzeee certainly never lost it. Andie also had a tight grip on that look. It may be their trademark. Mitzeee didn't let go of Andie's hands, she moved her left hand from holding her hands but her right still remained clutched with her hands, she put her hand on Andie's cheek and made her look at her.

"Oi, now, you go in there and you set that man straight, remember to tell him to stay away from Max when he gets discharge because if he doesn't we'll have him, me and Freddie will be outside"

"I'm not scared Mitz, let's go"  
Andie walked past infront of Freddie and Mitzeee and walked in the ward, she looked past the signs and searched for his name, she went to the bottom beds and saw his name next to the bed that had the curtain wrapped around it, Andie didn't even look at Mitzeee or Freddie, she'd get second thoughts because inside she saw nervous, this man. This evil man, is the one who put her sister through hell and although that makes her so angry she could kill him, it also makes her nervous as this man must be so strong to break Maxine.  
Andie slowly walked in and stared at him, if looks could kill. He'd be slaughtered. Patrick opened his eyes and saw her. Now clearly he didn't know Andie, Maxine never mentioned her, had pictures of or with her and all because Andie asked her too. Her bitterness with Maxine has paid off at last.

"Who are you" Patrick spoke bluntly and sternly. Hearing his voice set a trigger off in Mitzeee, it hit her that this wasn't just any man who needed a telling off, he needed to be locked up. Tortured. Die and rot in jail for what he has done. Mitzeee went to run in to get to Patrick, Freddie luckily held her back, he felt a bit weird holding someone back that he has literally met five minutes ago. She fought him at first but then slowly settled down after Freddie told her it would do no good if she just went bursting in there because then he could use all of it to get to Maxine. She stopped fighting, sighed and told him that she was okay now.  
"Sorry"

"It's okay, I'd try to do the same"

Andie however in the little section with Patrick, didn't say anything to him for a moment, she then looked at him and looked up to the sky to look like she was thinking "Me? I'm what you say, a close friend"

"Well, I don't know you to be a friend"

"And who the hell said I was yours"

"Answer my question or I'll press this button" Patrick's hand slid from his bed and lightly hovered his thumb over the emergency help button, Andie stared at his hand for a moment and didn't even flinch. Andie simply slid her hands on her leather jacket pockets.

"You press that button and I'll ring the police about what you did to Maxine"  
Patrick looked at her intrigued, he slowly took his hand away from the button, placed it back on his bed. He said nothing. Not one word. All Patrick did was stare at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"You're going round saying Maxine did that to herself, you know what I say? Bullshit"  
Patrick looked at her in a shocked way that she would use such words, for someone who he doesn't know. And in his books, if he doesn't know someone, Maxine sure as hell shouldn't know.  
"Who exactly are you?"

"Who exactly are you? Patrick Blake, Mr big man headteacher, you're nothing but an evil, manipulative little man-"

"How dare you, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU SAY THESE THINGS TO ME" Mitzeee began to get scared, she didn't like the tone and sound he was making to her. Andie walked closer over to Patrick, he look almost as battered and bruised as Maxine did.  
"I am the women that you are going to have nightmares about, I may be new in this town but I will make your life a living hell for what you have done"

"I don't know what you have heard, but she beats me"

"What?! You said WHAT, so she did that to herself? How did she get bruises on her back yeah explain that-"

"She's crazy"

The anger boiled up inside of her now, hearing that. He was trying to manipulate her now, she clenched her fist she couldn't handle it anymore, Andie started breathing heavier through the anger, she then suddenly screamed "You son of a bitch!"  
Mitzeee and Freddie's head shot up, Mitzeee was the first one to run in there, she saw Patrick squeezing Andie's wrist hard as she fought. Freddie said that's what Patrick did to Maxine. It hit a nerve, Mitzeee ran over and pulled Andie away whilst cursing to Patrick to take his hands off her. Patrick let go and then looked around him, he saw Mitzeee and knew who she was, he looked at her in shock and surprise, he stuttered his words when he saw her, trembling what to say.  
Mitzeee flipped her hair out of her eyes, still holding onto Andie, her arms wrapped around Andie's waist.

"Y-You...Anne"

"Ha, look at this, a man who's been abusing my sister calls me by my family name"

"L-Look, I'm sorry, I know you will believe Maxine's lies-"

"Don't you dare" Mitzeee snarled. Still holding her sister "Let me hit him, Anne, just once punch that's all I need" Mitzeee began to get devastated, her sister was a broken women, she was determined to do all these things to try and prove herself, to try and prove that she loves Maxine. Both Mitzeee and Maxine know Andie loves Maxine, she always has. But the sadness of losing one sister because of the other made her love be over run by anger but not hate. Never hate. But Andie can't accept the fact that she neglected her sister for this long, now knowing that she was being treated the way she was being treated.

"Sweetheart please" Mitzeee sobbed with a whisper putting her head against Andie's and her face dropped from being brave.

"Who is this?" Patrick once again repeated. The two girls and Freddie couldn't believe that he was trying to speak to Mitzeee as if they were civil.  
Freddie saw how upset they were, seeing their sisters attacker, seeing Mitzeee still hugging Andie to try and sooth her, whispering things to her to calm her down. So Freddie answered for her, bitterly, cold and sharply.  
"This is Andie...Maxine and Mitzeee's youngest sister" Patricks head snapped from Freddie to Mitzeee and Andie.

"She never mentioned you"

"Yeah dead on! Me and Max haven't spoke in years"

"Then why are you here? Seems you didn't love her enough to be in any of her photos or be mentioned"  
The two sister both looked up and stared at him in disbelief, Mitzeee shook her head and whispered her to not listen to him.  
She then looked sharply at Patrick as snarled deeply.

"You leave her alone, you hear me? Cause when you get arrested I've got friends inside, they'll do me a great favor by taking care of you" Andie looked at Mitzeee as she made such a forward threat. But she was deadly serious. Mitzeee doesn't bluff. She didn't bluff when she burnt Warren's ten grand, she didn't bluff when she said she would revel her sleeping with Carl. She certainly wasn't bluffing about this.

"We came here to warn you, stay away from Max, she hates you, she has for ages now...stay away or else you'll have a lot of people with a blade at your throat" Mitzeee finally let got of Andie and then rubbed her arms "Come on, we're done here, I have things to do"  
Mitzeee nudged Andie to move, the two girls moved the curtain out of their way and walked out. Just as Freddie was about to follow, he felt a grip on his arm, he slowly turned his head around to Patrick. He looks desperate, but Freddie has seen men like him before, he knows it's all an act.

"Freddie-"

"Don't talk to me like we are mates"

"I'm sorry, but please, that Mitzeee and that...whatever her name is-"

"Her name is Andie, and she is their sister, they are here to stay and I back up everything they said, come near Maxine or the girls and I'll be putting a blade to your throat"

"You can't stop me from seeing my wife"

"She ain't your wife, a piece of paper means nothing, you forced her into marriage, you are nothing to her, now...take your hand off me before I break it"  
Patrick gulped heavily and did as he was told, for once he realized he wasn't in control and couldn't be in control of these people. Freddie threw his arm off Patrick and walked out following the two sisters.

They all got in the car and sat in silence for a moment, Andie breathed out heavily trying to grasp on what had just happened. She then questioned Mitzeee on something she said in the there.  
"What other things do you have to do?"

Mitzeee didn't answer at first, she scratched her forehead and sighed heavily, looking out the window for a moment "Mitz" Andie pushed her, Mitzeee cleared her throat and looked straight ahead, turning on the car engine she replied.  
"I'm gonna go to prison"

"Why what've you done now?!"

"No not like that come on now, I'm going to visit someone...a friend"

**Please leave thoughts and review below please :) who do you think Mitzeee will visit for advice?**


	6. Chapter 6

They all walked back to the house, Freddie stopped when they came to the door. Andie and Mitzeee turned to see him stop, Freddie looked around and then looked back saying to them  
"I better go"

"Oh, okay, Freddie, thank you for your help today it's very appreciative"

"It was the least I could do"

"And tell your family I'm grateful that they took in my sister for as long as they did"  
Mitzeee said as she pat Andie on the back clearly having another pop to embarrass her, for now Andie ignored her and just embarrassedly smiled to try and not seem like an idiot too much.  
Freddie agreed that he would pass on the message and looked at Andie.  
"I'll see you soon then" he softly said to her. Andie looked back at him and gave him the same smirk.

"Yeah, maybe" Freddie began to turn around and slowly walked away down the drive, Mitzeee pushed her sister from down the step to the house.  
"Ah" Andie moaned as she jumped around to get the reason for her being pushed. Mitzeee pointed to Freddie and leaned forward to her, mumbling quiet enough so only Andie could hear what she had to say "Get after him, flash that gorgeous Minniver face and get a date"

"Who said I want a date?"

"For god sake stop being hard to get and go, if you don't I'm gonna lock you out"  
Andie groaned "Mitz-"

"Go on we haven't got all day, at least I haven't" Mitzeee crossed her arms and stayed put in front of the door. It's not that Andie didn't _like _Freddie, she just didn't like other people knowing her feelings for someone. Even Mitzeee. Andie jogged back down the drive, round the corner of it she saw him still walking, Andie called his name and Freddie turned with a little smirk on his face and walked back over to her with his hands tucked into his jean pockets. Andie walked over to him with her hands also tucked into her leather jacket pockets.  
"What's up?"

"Look, I was wondering if…" Andie looked at Freddie, and began to lose her confidence, she backed out of asking him out and instead asked him something less romantic.  
"When did you say I should come in to work? We kind of put it off for a while"

"Oh, yeah right err I'll give you a call okay? You have my number"

"Right sure, I'll be looking forward to your call"

"I bet you will"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Andie joked as she began to back away before turning around completely and walking back into the house. She walked back in the Mitzeee and Maxine sat around the table having drinks. A third mug was on the table as Maxine made her a cup of coffee too.  
"Cheers Max" Andie rubbed Maxine's back as she pulled up a chair and sat down with them looking into her mug whilst feeling Mitzeee's eyes burning a hole into the side of her head. Still looking down at the mug Andie put Mitzeee out of her misery and told her what she needed to know.

"No I didn't"

"What? Why!"

"Am I missing something here?" Maxine said with a chuckle looking clueless at her sisters, Mitzeee and Andie both looked up at each other and then at Maxine, when Andie was gently going to explain things, Mitzeee beat her to it and did it the totally opposite way.  
"Andie wants to sleep with that Freddie guy"

"Bloody hell Mitz! No, that's not it"

"They've been flirting like there was no tomorrow, nick names, compliments you name it they did it"

"Cheers for making me sound like a tart sis" Andie grumbled then drank some of her coffee.

"You're not a tart, although our family has that reputation hanging over our heads for some reason"  
Mitzeee mumbled as she sipped her cup of coffee. Andie turned her head to Maxine and shook her head to everything Mitzeee said.  
When Andie again went to explain more into it, 'coincidentally' Mitzeee just finished drinking her coffee so she could talk for Andie again.  
"So then I told her to go and ask him out but it seems little sis has cold feet" Andie laughed again through the embarrassment and placed her mug back down on the table. Maxine chuckled a long and looked at her in surprise.

"Since when did you get cold feet? Usually when we were teenagers it was mostly you who could get a guy before us two"

"Look I just want to watch myself, it's different from when we were kids especially when **one of us** was already in love with someone" Andie turned to Mitzeee referring to Riley. Mitzeee didn't mind speaking about Riley, infact she loved talking about all the wonderful times they had together, he even said to her that he never wanted to be the guy that she never liked speaking about. That was before they even admitted they loved each other and got together.

"Yeah alright I was in love with Riley" Mitzeee smiled back to them not having a regret about being in love at such a young age. Then Maxine realized who they said this was all about. She didn't catch on who they said at first but she cast her mind back to who they were talking about.  
"Sorry did you say Freddie, as in Freddie Roscoe?"  
They nodded.  
"Andie you shouldn't go there"

"Why? Sure she can, why it's not like you have and he's off limits" Mitzeee said with a laugh from her joke looking at Andie who also looked amused from what she said, Maxine didn't say anything except stare at them both waiting for them to catch on.  
Andie and Mitzeee's laugh quieted down and they then gasped.  
"You slept with Freddie?" Andie pointed to Maxine. She wasn't angry why would she be, she was just a little shocked, Maxine didn't exactly go for Freddie's kind of guy, she went for someone more suits and ties than leather jackets and tattoos.

"It was just one night"

"A one night stand?!" Mitzeee said even more surprised than she already was putting her hand over Maxine's from across the table  
"YOU had a one night stand"

"Alright alright, yes is that so hard to believe?" Andie and Mitzeee nodded extremely fast. Making Maxine roll her eyes. She doesn't usually have a one night stand. They've never heard of her having one. She hasn't had one since. That they knew of.  
"Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't go there because of that, I'm saying because although he's a nice guy he gets into dangerous stuff, he's done jobs with the local gangster, you know that kind"

"What he's killed someone?"

"No! No nothing like that he's too dumb to pull it off I think, he has like beat people up for Trevor and just done the whole dirty deeds"  
It strangely didn't bother Andie. But it now bothered Mitzeee. As Andie just shrugged her shoulders not giving a damn, Mitzeee said  
"Okay I back up Maxine now"

"What? You were all set before"

"Listen, And, I know but I've been with a man like what Maxine is describing what he is like before"

"Warren? Warren was a thug, Mitz you told me all about him, and he was a murderer"

"I know he was, he tried to kill me remember? But just because Freddie hasn't killed anyone does not mean he isn't a thug, getting into dangerous situations? If you get involved with that then you will be, people who have dangerous jobs have dangerous people looking for them and they will come after you, don't do what I did it's a waste of life"

"Anne-"

"No, end of conversation I have to go" Mitzeee picked up her back and stood up "I won't be long" she put her hand on Andie's cheek then Maxine's as she blew them both a kiss and walked out the house. Andie breathed out heavily and turned to Maxine, Maxine shrugged her shoulder.  
"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it, she'll come around"

* * *

Mitzeee arrived at the local jail and walked over to the receptionist. Mitzeee folded her arms and placed them on the desk and leaned over to speak to them.  
"Hi, my names Anne Minniver, I made an appointment"

Mitzeee walked into the visiting room and sat down a table, twiddling with her thumbs looking down at her hands. The door opened that let out the cell mates to see their visitors, Mitzeee looked up and saw the person she is visiting come through the door and towards her. He sat down and stared at her. As she did back at him. Dead in the eye. He opened his mouth and finally spoke.

"Hello, Anne"  
Mitzeee licked her lips and smirked at him.  
"Hello…Brendan"  
Brendan gave him a lovely little smile to her and leaned forward over the table slightly and tilted his head a little "I thought you left"

"I came back"

"So it seems"

"Oh I have missed that rough Irish voice of yours" Brendan did that scratchy chuckle of his, just by being glad to see her again. They've been through a lot together.

"I've missed you too, but what are you doing here? Back in this country"

"We had to-"

"We?"

"Me and my sister Andie, I told you about Andie right?"

"Ah yes I remember the younger sister who hated your older sister '_very big sister problem sister'_, carry on"

"We came back, because our sister Maxine, she was having a wedding day...but...it's come out that her fiance had been beating her"  
Brendans breath hitched in disgust. He can't stand hearing that women have been beaten. Never could. He almost killed Warren when he saw the marks he left on Mitzeee.  
"I'm very sorry to hear that, Anne" he grumbled looking down at the table for a second. Mitzeee took a good look at him, he seemed to be okay in jail. He had no bruises or cuts, people must respect him now, not like last time when he came home with so many bruises and cuts she lost count. His mustache was still there though, it hasn't been run over by a beard like last time.

"So am I...but it's okay-"

"Hold on, this man...is he going to be put behind bars?" Brendan pointed to the door to the cells still keeping his eyes on her, Mitzeee tilted her head to the side for a moment and mumbled to him "Hopefully"

"Good"

"Good?"

"Yes, because when the men who respect me in here find out a women beater is in one of the cells, he'll get a hell of a life in here and not the good kind"

"Yeah well that Dodger bloke gave him a beating"

"He did? That explains why he is in that cell"

"He's in a cell?"

"Yeah, whilst the guy he attacked is still in hospital, he has to stay in the over night cells until he is out and decides whether to press charges or not, I doubt he will when this guy _Patrick _gets arrested himself, he'll still get what he deserves"

"Promise?"

"I promise I'll make him for what he's done when he gets in here"

"Thank you, have you seen Warren in here?" Brendan chuckled and simply nodded "We cross paths from time to time, at first it was a bit nasty"

"I do hope you are behaving yourself"

"I'll never forget what he did to you, Anne"  
Mitzeee couldn't help but smile that he was still protective over her, aside from Jacob she could really use him in her life outside of jail. And she told him that.  
"You don't need me, you're stronger than you think" Brendan slid his hand over the table and took Mitzeee's hand. She still smiled through it all but inside she was emotional. Brendan noticed it and told her not to be silly as he wiped her tears with his thumb.  
"There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss you, I got an album of my family and guess what"

"What?"

"You're in it" Mitzeee weakly smiled and gripped onto his hand even tighter "I'm glad...Brendan I need your advice about something" Brendan keep his eyes on her intriguingly, Mitzeee sighed deeply and felt stupid even asking what she was about to ask him.  
"How do I cope?"

"Cope? What're you talking about, darlin'?"

"Being back in the village, it was hard being there a couple months after-...well you know, come back makes it feel all so fresh"  
Brendan closed his eyes and licked his lips trying to think of what to say that could make her feel better or more comfortable.  
"You got your new man still right? The one you told me about in the letters"

Mitzeee nodded looking and feeling guilty, Brendan noticed this and addressed it "Hey, don't you feel guilty, you never forget the first love of your life, especially how it wasn't a break up and he was taken from you, but having your family here, having that gorgeous little baby boy, your sisters and your new love, don't feel guilty for loving some else Anne, it's life, it's what must happen when the thing we love leaves us, we must find another"

Tears dropped from Mitzeee's face onto the table, taken back by his words. He was so right.  
"Alright, so tell me, when did you become so sappy"

"I lost Stephen, I know the pain and I can't do anything about it to lessen the pain, but you can Mitzeee, you can" Brendan took her hand and brought it up to her mouth, giving her a longing kiss on the hand. They got off the subject of coping and decided to get onto the subject of general talk. She was glad to hear that we was doing okay inside, he explained that Jail is jail and he could never be happy but he was coping. And that was as good as it was going to get for them both to hear.  
"So how old is little Pheonix then?"

"He's just turned one, can walk, talk, it's weird felt like only yesterday he was a babbling little thing, not being able to do...well anything"

"Heh, I know the feeling, I bet he looks like you"

"Kind of, got my hair and nose, the rest is just Riley"

**"Okay visiting time is over please say your goodbyes" **

Mitzeee and Brendan looked back at each other from scowling at the police officer that said it.  
"Thank you for visiting me today, Anne"

"I'll be coming back, I'll visit as often as I can" she smiled to him standing up. Brendan may be what people consider a murderer, but he was a gentlemen non the less. He stood up as she did, they stared at each other for a moment not really knowing what to say to know an other, Brendan then cupped her face and pulled her head in to his lips and kissed her on the forehead, he then pulled her in further and hugged her tightly, putting his right hand on the back of her head. Mitzeee closed her eyes and had a tear run down her cheek as she did. He gave another quick peck on the shoulder and then let her go.  
"I'll see you soon then"

"Yes, you will...I love you Brendan Brady" Mitzeee laid her hands on Brendans chest from dropping them from his cheeks. Brendan nodded and cleared his throat, nodding again her replied.  
"I love you too, Anne, go on now I'll write to you soon...thanks for the new address"  
Mitzeee nodded then leaned down and grabbed her bag, and then left completely. Brendan looked down at the address and put it in his pockets, walking backwards he then turned around and walked back into the cell halls, Brendan had men on the inside, they respected him like a god. His best allie in the whole prison was his cell mate, people call him Hog. No-one knows why. He walked straight into his cell and slapped his cell mate slightly on the forehead on the top bunk to wake him up.

"Jesus Brady what's up with you?"

"We got a job Hog, we got a wife beater coming into this prison, I don't know when but he is, he has hurt a friend of mine and that must not go unpunished"

"You got it Brady, how will we know what he looks like?"

"My good friend Anne is gonna sort that for me for when he comes in"

* * *

Mitzeee came went up into Nancy's flat at The Dog and saw Jacob sat on the couch watching TV, he glanced over to her and looked back at the TV  
"Hey baby"

"Hey" Mitzeee softly mumbled walking over to him, sitting on his lap sidewards with her feet pointing the the right sofa chair arm. Wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her head into it. Jacob looked down at her and smiled to himself secretly.  
"Where is everyone?"

"Nancy and Darren are working, them two old folks are somewhere too and the two kids are at school"

"And my son will be?"

"Out with Maxine and Andie relax anyway we've you been"

"Visiting a friend"

Hm friend or bit on the side" Jason teased by changing his tone of voice to a daft one.

"Bit of both actually"

"Yeah? Go on then"

Mitzeee moved her head from out of his neck and looked up as a way of thinking, running her hand up the back of his head through his dark brown thick hair.  
"Let me see, he is tall, dark, handsome, an Irish roughen, care very deeply about me...oh and he's gay" Jason tilted his head and rolled his eyes

"God I hate it when that happens" he sarcastically added on with a cheek smirk, Mitzeee bit her lip and giggled "Of course you do, anyway would you be jealous?"

"Are you kidding, the most sexy, beautiful and amazing women in the world is my girl I have every right to have my guard up"

"Aw" she mumbled quietly as Jacob laid his lips on hers and began to kiss her softly. A little later on he pulled away from her making her pout at him through being disappointment.  
"You know it's insulting when you pull away from a good old fashioned snog"

"Ew"

"What?"

"_Snog_"

"Oh I'm very bloody sorry...I meant _making out_"

"Snog sounds sloppy"

"Okay okay enough talking about how to describe tongues in mouths" Jacob laughed with her and then picked up her as he stood up, Mitzeee thought he was going to carry her into the bedroom. But she was mistaken when he gently laid her back down on the couch.  
"Isn't the best place to do it Jacob, suppose someone comes in-"

"Easy tiger, I need to pop out can I have twenty dollars"  
Mitzeee rolled her eyes and dipped her head back looking up at the ceiling.  
"First of all it's pounds over here remember and why do you need twenty quid?"

"I need to nip to the store and grab a few things" He held his hand out to wait for her to hand over money, she scrunched her face up at him being so cheeky, but she knew she had to give him money because she always uses that _What's mine if yours _on him and sometimes it comes back and bites her in the ass. Like now. Mitzeee reached down her top and grabbed a twenty pound note out of her bra.  
"Wow that's warm" Jacob again teased as he turned around to leave

"Go on, get" Mitzeee mumbled as she slapped him on the bum to get him to move, Jacob smile and stuck his tongue out "Well if you're going to be like that I won't come back and make it up to you"

Mitzeee knew he was testing her, he loved it when she had to give in for something she wants. Her acting like she didn't care was failing, she knew that this was one of the only times for a while that they would be alone together. Mitzeee silently stiffened her hands into a clawing out form and pretending to scratch him then looked up to the sky and mouthed _'For god sakes' _

"I'm sorry I love you so much please come back quickly did I mention I love you" Mitzeee said sticking her neck out to wait for Jacob to make some kind of response, Jacob turned around and smirked to her "You know what? I don't need to go to the store right now"

"Nope" Mitzeee shook her head agreeing with him, Jacob shrugged his shoulders and placed the money on the side and walked even closer.

"Because you know what?" Mitzeee got up on her knees on the sofa and gripped Jacob's shirt on his chest area and seductively whispered "What?"

"I've found something here even more delicious" Jacob bit the whole of his bottom lip and then grabbed Mitzeee and hurled her over his left shoulder making her shriek with a laugh as he carried her into the bedroom.


End file.
